


Beyond Wrong

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: bsg_kink, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Grief/Mourning, Masturbation, Other, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theme: Ten Kinks<br/>Prompt: Helo, solo - crying (scifishipper)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Wrong

He kept hearing the baby cry, and he knew that just wasn’t possible. Even worse, he couldn’t stop thinking about the head - frakking the wrong Sharon before shooting the right one. In his mind, he knew he was frakking the wrong one, and he knew his Sharon was watching them. And he loved it. 

The other Sharon was aggressive where his was agreeable, content to let him lead most of the time. She was vicious, and his wife was crying behind her gag, and the edge of hate made the sex that much hotter.

His fist slid up and down his cock as his mind whirled from one thing to another, and if at the moment of his climax, it was harder because the voice in his ear wasn’t his wife, well…

He knew it was wrong, but he hadn’t come that hard in months.


End file.
